This invention relates to a flexible document supporting jacket, and more particularly to such a jacket which is transparent, and has thereon magnetized strips for releasably mounting the jacket on a face of a metal display board or the like. More particularly this invention relates to a document supporting jacket of the type described in which a portion of one side of the jacket is removably secured to a registering portion of the other side of the jacket by means of a magnetized strip.
It has long been desirable in business and industrial settings to be able to display rather large, rectangular documents for examination by interested parties in various locations, for example in offices, and even on factory floors, where Cad Cam drawings and the like frequently are produced and modified during the development of a product. In the case of office displays, bar charts, line charts and the like also must be displayed and frequently also are subjected to various changes. For that reason, therefore, there is a need not only to provide means for readily and easily displaying such items, but also such display means must be designed so that the displayed items not only can be readily observed and protected from damage, but also must be such that the displayed item can be quickly removed for updating or replacement.
Heretofore it has been customary for certain items to be releasably mounted on the face of a ferrous metal object, as suggested for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,258,493. In one embodiment this patent teaches the use of a magnetic strip, which is secured to the upper end of a document-holding envelope to hold the envelope on the face of a ferrous metal surface. U.S. Pat. No. 4,588,209 discloses a document-holding folio or notebook the front and back covers of which have secured thereon two elongate magnetic strips for releasably securing a stack of documents or papers in the notebook. When the front and back covers are closed the two magnetic strips overlie opposite sides of the stack of documents adjacent one edge there so that the stack is secured releasably between the magnetic strips.
Also, U.S. Pat. No. 4,255,837 suggests the use of supporting a clear, plastic pouch or bag on the face of a ferrous surface by means of two magnetic strips of foil which are folded over the upper end of the bag so that the confronting faces of the foils are magnetically clamped to each other over the upper end of the bag, while one of the foils in turn is employed to secure the assembly magnetically to the face of a ferrous board, or the like. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,274,293 a document holder includes two overlapping portions connected together along two intersecting edges and being separable from each other along the other two intersecting edges so that one portion of the holder can be separated from the other to enable the insertion into the holder of a flexible, magnetized sheet of material, which can be fixed in the holder or can be removable relative to the holder. However the magnetized sheet is designed to completely fill the interior of the holder and is not designed releasably to hold the folder in a closed position.
It is an object of this invention, therefore, to provide an improved document supporting jacket of the type described which has a transparent face for readily displaying any document mounted therein, and which jacket is disposed to be mounted removably on the face of a metal display board, or the like, by means of magnetized strips carried by the back of the jacket, and with a third magnetic strip employed holding the jacket closed.
Still another object of this invention is to provide an improved document supporting jacket of the type described in which two, rectangularly shaped layers of transparent material are seamed together along the registering, lower edges thereof, and along registering edges forming one side of the resulting jacket, but are releasably secured together along their remaining edges so that a portion of the front layer of the jacket can be releasably secured by a magnetic strip over a registering portion of the back layer of the jacket when the jacket is mounted by two other magnetic strips on the face of a ferrous metal display board, or the like.
Other objects of the invention will be apparent hereinafter from the specification and from the recital of the appended claims, particularly when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.